


Canon Gavin is such a Bitch

by Tically



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coercion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: Ficlets where Reed really lets his suck shine





	Canon Gavin is such a Bitch

Connor answered the door. Though the android had shed his LED like nearly all of their kind post-revolution, Gavin didn’t need a flashy mood ring to see his face fall from a grin to uncanny smooth neutrality. _Not expecting to see me at the Drunk Fuckup’s doorstep, huh? Well that makes two of us._

If possible, he looked even twinkier. Hair mussed, one of Hank’s embarrassing Hawaiian shirts falling off of a shoulder, and no pants. What a fuckin’ sight. _I’ll be damned to shit. It’s true. They’re fucking._ Gavin’s eyes lit up. _They are in_ **so** _much shit. It’s my lucky fucking day._

The stupid robot straightened up, fixed the shirt unnecessarily. “Detective Reed. What are you doing here?” Neutral, pleasant. Lacking the subtly arrogant personality the android was just brimming with lately. Gavin thought the insincere nice-bot routine was irritating before, but a free-will Connor was twice as grating. As far as Gavin was concerned, the prick was purposefully butting himself into human business expressly to be a pain.

Gavin sneered, giving Connor a long once-over, lingering on his exposed legs. “Official business. Same as you, I can assume?” He leaned in sassily, but his smirk faltered when Connor pulled back slightly, perfect pouty lips curling ever so slightly in distaste.

Always with this shit. _Acting like he’s_ better _than me. But I finally have your number, plastic heap. And this time, you can’t pistol-whip your way out of it._

“Yeah, _real_ official, aren’t you two?” He savored the words, green eyes boring into Connor, cocky and simmering in the implication.

“What are you here for, Gavin?” Frosty, measured. It sent a shiver down the detective’s spine in kind. 

Reed whipped a tablet out from his jacket. Connor took it without breaking eye contact.

“You guys should be more careful. Wouldn’t want the big bosses to think there’s favoritism in the ranks. You know how people talk. Office politics. Could cause trouble if you don’t—“ he raked his eyes across Connor once more, and the android recoiled minutely “—play along, get my drift?”

He winked at the frozen bot, and shoved off the step. “By the way. We should keep this conversation between us. Hank’s got enough on his mind, already. You think so too, right, Connor?”

Connor was still standing immobile, staring down the road where the detective’s car had gone, 5 minutes later when Hank got out of the shower.

“Connor, the hell? You let all the heat out, you crazy—woah, what’s wrong? Love, talk to me.”

Connor blinked up at him, programmed disarming smile in place. “Nothing. Sorry, Hank. Just a minor malfunction.”


End file.
